


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by marvelous_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Merry Christmas, Romance, Sam gets a dog, Wincest - Freeform, romantic wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:49:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelous_spn/pseuds/marvelous_spn
Summary: Sam gets woken up early by Dean who has a big day planned. A lot of fluf, romance, and love happens and Sam gets the best surprise at the end of the day.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! It's been awhile since I've written any wincest and I've always wanted to write a Christmas one, so here it is!
> 
> There's probably some mistakes and I apologize. I didn't get to edit it as much as I like because I wanted to get this out today!

Sam groaned as he felt someone shaking him. He was warm and comfortable and was in the middle of nice dream, so he didn't want to be woken up. 

"Go'way." He mumbled and sluggishly pushed the hands away. 

"Oh don't be like that Sammy, baby." Dean whispered and leaned down to kiss Sam's cheek. "You need to get up so we won't be late."

Sam groaned and cracked his eyes open. Dean had the biggest grin on his face and Sam couldn't help but return it. "Late for what?"

Sam couldn't believe it but Dean's smile grew even bigger. "Why the tree farm of course."

"A tree farm."

"Yes, a Christmas tree farm." 

"A Christmas tree farm."

Dean huffed and flopped down on the bed. Sam smiled and curled into his side. "You wanna take me to a Christmas tree farm?"

"Yeah I do." Dean whispered against Sam's head, where his nose was buried. "I have a whole day of surprises waiting for you."

Sam tilted his head back to look at Dean's face. He could see the love shining in his brothers eyes and he could tell how excited he was for this day. Sam's heart warmed and even though he didn't know what to expect on this day, he was looking forward to it anyway. 

********

Sam couldn't stop smiling as he followed Dean along in the tree farm. They passed several trees that Sam thought would be perfect, but Dean found something wrong with every one of them.

"It's too small, Sammy."

"It's too thin, Sammy."

"It's not the right shape, Sammy."

Sam had rolled his eyes fondly and continued to follow Dean around. He wasn't going to do anything to put a damper on Dean's mood. It's been a rough year and they finally had a break. Dean had agreed to no hunting until the new year and so Sam was relishing these moments and committing them all to memory. 

"Christmas is in a week, Dean, do you think we'll find a tree by then?"

"Oh be quiet. I'm just trying to find the perfect tree. We've had the bunker for several years now and this is the first time we'll be home during Christmas. I just want everything to be perfect."

Sam's smile softened and he reached out to intertwine their fingers. "I know you do, but just so you know, it's going to be perfect no matter the tree because we're safe and we're together."

Sam watched as Dean's own smile softened and a slight blush spread on his cheeks. "You're such a sap."

Sam chuckled and squeezed Deans hand. They walked in silence for a little before Dean stopped in front of a tree. 

"This is it. This is our tree. It's absolutely perfect." Dean said as he walked around and inspected the tree.

Sam honestly didn't see what made this tree so special and different from the others, but he would never say that to Dean. Sam walked up to Dean and kissed him softly. 

"You're right. This is the perfect tree. But what are we going to do about decorations?"

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about that." Dean said with a bright grin. Sam really loved seeing Dean smiling so much. "I've thought of everything for today so just trust me and follow my lead." 

Sam laughed and nodded. "Whatever you say, Dean."

They went and found someone to help them with the tree and an hour later they were hauling the thing into the bunker. They got it into place and Sam breathed in the scent of the tree. "It smells like Christmas." 

"Yeah it does." Dean said proudly. "And now it's going to look like Christmas. Be right back."

Sam watched as Dean rushed from the room and he shook his head in fondness. He had no idea what Dean was going to do, but he couldn't help but be excited. He knew he wasn't the biggest fan of Christmas. Growing up how they did and hearing other kids talk about Santa and the presents and cookies they had at Christmas, made Sam dread the season. As he got older it didn't really bother him as much, but it was just another day to him and nothing special. 

Now, seeing Dean getting so excited and apparently going all out this Christmas, Sam couldn't help but get the Christmas spirit.

Sam hurried to help Dean as he saw several precarious boxes in Dean's arms. 

"Where the heck did you get all these?" Sam asked as he sat the boxes down. 

"Wal-Mart mostly." 

Dean started to take the lights out of the box and grinned up at Sam. "Come on sasquatch, I need your long arms to help me with these lights."

They spent the next few hours decorating the tree and the bunker. Sometime in the middle of all that, Dean put on Christmas music and Sam's cheeks hurt from smiling and laughing so much at Dean's horrible singing. 

They sat back and looked around the bunker. There was lights and tinsel in every place they could put it. There were pictures of Santa hanging up and signs wishing them a merry Christmas. Sam thought it was over the top and like Christmas threw up in their bunker, but he also thought it was absolutely perfect. 

"It's beautiful, Dean. I absolutely love it." 

Sam was surprised when Dean wrapped his arms around his waist and started to sway them. It was then that Sam noticed the song had gone from the upbeat "Sleigh Ride" to the more slow "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas."

Sam smiled and rested his forehead against Dean's. He just concentrated on the feeling of Dean moving them slowly to the song and his voice which was quietly singing along. 

Sam's love for his brother was a bit overwhelming in that moment and he couldn't but let a few tears fall. He sniffled and chuckled. "God, I am such a girl." He mumbled. 

Dean laughed and kissed Sam softly. "Nah, you're not. I mean I get it Sammy and I'm glad that I'm able to do this for you, for us. I love you, baby boy." 

"I love you too, Dean. Thank you for doing all this for me."

Dean pulled back and once again had a huge smile on his face. "You're welcome, Sam, but this day isn't over yet and I still have more planned."

"Dean I think you've done enough. I mean it's still a week to Christmas and my gift can't even be compared to all this." 

"Don't worry about that. I'm going to love whatever you get me. I just really wanted to give you some good memories for this time of year."

"Well, you definitely achieved that. So, what do you have planned next?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Let's go get a late lunch and then I'll show you your next surprise." 

********

They ate a quick lunch and Sam was surprised as Dean drove them out of the city.

"Um where are we going?" Sam asked as he turned to Dean with a raised eyebrow.

"To your next surprise. It's about an hour out of town. Oh and part of it is an early Christmas gift."

Sam just smiled and shook his head. There was no point in objecting to it. Dean was going to do what he wanted and to be honest, Sam couldn't wait until they got where they were going.

An hour later, it was beginning to get dark when Sam and Dean pulled into a packed parking lot. Sam could see a ton of trees that had Christmas lights wrapped all around them. 

"Are you taking me to see Christmas lights?" Sam asked excitedly. 

"That's just the first part. We have to walk through them to get to your last surprise that I have planned."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" 

Sam hurried out the car and when Dean finally caught up he grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. This day, hands down, is the best day of Sam's life. Seeing his brother so happy made him happy and seeing how much Dean loved him to plan and do all of this just for him. It made his heart swell with love. 

Sam didn't let go of Dean's hand once as they walked through the park that was decked out in lights. Sam loved the atmosphere the lights gave off. It made the world fell smaller and that him and Dean were the only ones in it. 

During their walk, Sam was able to convince Dean to take some pictures with him and Sam would forever treasure these memories. 

Sam could tell they were getting closer to the end and he felt disappointed and excited all at once. Disappointed because he didn't want this to ever end, but excited because he couldn't wait to see the last surprise. 

Dean slowed them down and squeezed Sam's hand. "Well, once you get your last surprise the day will be completed."

"I'll never forget this day, Dean. It was the best day of my life and I just love you so much."

"That’s good. That means I did what I set out to do. But I do have a few things to say before you see your surprise."

Dean stopped them and took both of Sam's hand in his. "Sammy, I know I'm not the best with words or showing my emotions, but I thought I would make an excuse this one time. I love you so much Sammy. You're the reason I'm here today and without you this life, or any life for that matter, wouldn't be worth living. I know what we have is a forever thing and I can't wait to spend forever with you."

Sam couldn't stop the tears from falling as he listened to Dean's speech. Dean didn't always say what he was feeling, he was more of an action type guy, but Sam never doubted for one minute that Dean didn't love him. But hearing how much Dean loved him made his heart soar. 

Sam watched as Dean looked over Sam's shoulder and a big smile lit up his face. "Okay, your surprise is here. Turn around, sweetheart." 

Sam turned around and as soon as he saw his surprise he let out a bark of laughter and immediately kneeled down. There was a woman standing there with a golden retriever puppy and when Sam turned around she let the dog go, and it ran right into Sam's arms.

"Oh my gosh." Sam laughed. "She is adorable." 

Dean grinned and kneeled down next to Sam. "I know you've always wanted a dog and now that we have a permanent home I thought it would be the perfect time to get you one."

"She is perfect. Thank you so much Dean."

"You're welcome, Sammy. But there is one more thing. Why don't you read her name tag."

Sam looked at Dean before he reached down and turned her name tag and read it. He gasped and quickly looked up at Dean. 

"Is this for real? Are you really asking me that?"

Dean reached in his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. He opened it to reveal a silver ring with a line of black going across the middle. 

"I'm really asking you, Sammy." 

Sam laughed and tugged Dean down into a passionate kiss. 

"Yes, yes I'll marry you, Dean."

Dean slipped the ring onto Sam's finger and kissed him softly. 

"You're making me the happiest man alive, Sammy." Dean whispered.

"You've already made me the happiest man, Dean. This is the best day ever." 

Sam kissed Dean and only stopped when there was a little wet nose trying to break them up. They laughed and paid some attention to the new member of their little family. 

Sam knew their life wasn't perfect, but he knew that this day was perfect and that Sam was going to marry the most perfect man. 

It was indeed a merry little Christmas.


End file.
